


Porn Star Dancing

by foreverandlarry



Category: One Direction
Genre: AU, Boy x boy, Fanfiction, Good boy!Harry, Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, stripper!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:31:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverandlarry/pseuds/foreverandlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry’s always been a good boy. Until he met Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porn Star Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> This took me like a whole month to write. So you guys better love it. Thanks to my beta Dani you’re amazing. What would I do with out you?

Harry’s always been a good boy, always doing as his parents tell him, always doing what God would want. Until he met Zayn, the punk rocker with a record for being a regular at London’s finest strip club The Twist. Harry even let Zayn talk him into going down and at least looking at the outside of the place. That was when Harry decided that he was done being the good boy, done being perfect. Tonight he was gonna go to an all male strip club. 

Harry ruffled his curls, his lip caught between his teeth as he stared at himself in the mirror. What am I doing? 

 

“Harry mate, you ready?” Zayn asked, his head popping inside the rather small bathroom. When Harry had agreed to let Zayn be his roommate he didn’t realize that Zayn didn’t really understand how to knock. 

Harry nodded “Y-yeah..” He said, letting out a shaky breath. 

Zayn rolled his eyes “Come on, lets go before we miss Tommo’s act.” He said with a wink. Tommo was supposed to be the main act tonight, or at least that’s what Zayn had said. 

Harry huffed and ruffled his hair again, casting one last glance over at the mirror before following Zayn out of the apartment and down the block. 

xxx

Louis puckered his lips at his reflection, spreading a light shade of pink on his lips. His gave himself a wink and turned around to look for Liam. 

“Is that lip stick Tommo?” Liam asked, leaning against the wall still in his small shorts from his last act. 

Louis shrugged, throwing him a wink. Liam rolled his eyes at Louis and pushed away from the wall.

“You’re on in five.” He said before walking off, mostly to find Niall or something. Or maybe he’s looking for his boy toy, Zayn. Louis never really knew what went on in the boys mind. Liam was so innocent, yet he worked at a strip club for a few extra bank each night. Louis let out a soft sigh, pulling on his vest and red skinny jeans. Patting his bum for good effort. 

“And next we have the Tommo.” A smooth voice calls from the front stage, most likely Grimmy. 

Louis took one last deep breath before masking his face with a look of lust and biting his lip as he made his way over to the stage, stopping just in front of the slim pole as the music started, his hips swaying slowly back and forth, the catcalls and shouts only making him move more, his leg coming up to wrap around the pole as he slid down it. 

His eyes caught a pair of shy green ones for a second before he slowly tore his vest off, his muscles flexing from the movement in all the right ways. Louis bit his lip as he tossed his vest off to the side, keeping eye contact with the beautiful boy. 

Louis leads Harry back into one of the many private rooms, his hand feeling hot in Harry’s much larger one. He pulls Harry into one of his favorite rooms, shutting the door behind them. Louis smirks softly as he quickly turns Harry around, pressing the boy against the door.

“Hi.” He says, tilting his head slightly as he stares into his beautiful green eyes. Louis watches as Harry blushes, his pale cheeks suddenly full of color. Louis leans in closer. 

“I like you Harry.” Louis whispers, licking his lips as he glances down at Harry’s lips.

“I like you too.” Harry says back, glancing down at the little space between them. Louis smirked and leaned in fully, brushing his lips against Harry’s, smirking as the boy let out a startled squeak. 

Louis pressed the boy closer to the wall, loving the small squeaks he’d let out when ever Louis would graze his teeth against Harry’s lip. Louis rested his hands on Harry’s hips, his thumbs pressing into Harry’s hips bones as he kissed him hotly. 

Harry let out a soft moan, his back arching slighting into Louis’ touch, pressing closer to him. Louis slipped his hands under Harry’s shirt, dragging his nails down his chest slowly. Harry moaned softly, pulling back slowly. 

“I-we can’t do this.” Harry whispered, his green eyes blown wide with lust.

Louis bit his lip, pressing his knee into Harry’s groin. “You can’t tell me to stop now baby.” He whispered “It’s just getting good.” Louis’ pressed his knee fully into Harry’s groin, making the younger boy moan. 

xxx

Harry pushed him back slightly, his pants tight around him almost uncomfortably. Harry looked down, biting his lip. 

“Louis.. I’m.. Uh, I’m saving myself for marriage.” He whispered, almost feeling ashamed for wanting to wait when he had a very turned on Louis in front of him. 

“Are you fucking with me?” Louis asked, pulling back slowly. His bright blue eyes staring into the very depth of Harry’s soul almost. 

Harry blushed slightly, biting his lip harshly as he looked down, almost to afraid to meet Louis’ eyes again. “I just.. That’s what God wants.” He whispered, his confession catching Louis off guard almost instantly.

“God?” Louis asks, confusion clear in his voice. 

Harry nods, his brown curls bouncing atop his head slightly. “It’s.. It’s my religion.” Harry says softly, his lower lip catching once again between his teeth. Louis’ eyes flicker down to Harry’s lips, this tongue peaking out to wet his own lovely pink lips.

“But baby, you’re already so hard for me.” Louis whispers, leaning up to pull Harry’s lip from his teeth with his own. “Sex is so good.” He mumbles against Harry’s lips, smirking slightly as Harry’s breaths come out in soft pants once again just from a simple kiss.

Harry pulls back, his head thudding against the wall behind him as he stares at Louis. “Plus if God didn’t want you to have sex before marriage then why would he have made it?” Louis asks, rubbing his thumb against Harry’s overly kissed lips. Harry is silent for a few moments.

Why would God make it if we had to wait to use it?

Harry licks his lips, biting own on the lower one again. “I.. Ok..” He whispers, his voice coming out softly but sounding rough in his own ears. 

Louis smiles brightly. “That’s a good boy.” He mumbles, reaching forward to attack Harry’s lips once again with a new found passion. 

Harry lets out a soft hum, enjoying the feel of Louis’ lips on his. His plump lips sliding easily against Louis’. Louis’ hands once again find themselves on Harry’s hips, pressing into his prominent hip bones. Harry reaches up, his arms wrapping around Louis’ neck easily as they kiss. 

Louis’ hands slowly slide down Harry’s slim hips, to the underside of his thighs, hitching one of them up around his waist as he presses into Harry more, making the younger boy moan softly at the new angle.

Louis slid his hand up Harry’s back side, stopping to give his round bum a soft squeeze before moving up to his curly hair and giving it a tug. Harry let out a soft gasp, his head moving back with Louis’ pull. Louis licks his way into Harry’s mouth again, wrapping their tongues together.

Harry tightens his arms around Louis’ neck, pulling the smaller boy as close as he possibly could. Louis hands find themselves under Harry’s shirt once again, his blunt nail scraping against Harry’s hot flesh. Harry never been so turned on in his life, in fact he’d never been turned on, at all, before this. 

Mother and father always said that it was wrong and that God would not want him to doing anything like this for a very long time. That only made Harry want to do it a lot more. 

Harry pressed closer to Louis, a small whimper falling for his lips as Louis pinched his nipple. 

Harry closed his eyes, his lower lip caught between his teeth as he held back breathy moans. Harry sighed softly as Louis kissed down his neck softly, nipping at his pulse point. Louis pulled back slightly, making Harry whine. “Calm down baby, lets take you to the bed.” He said, taking Harry’s hand. 

Louis pulled Harry over to the bed, pushing him down lightly before straddling him. Louis placed his hands on Harry’s chest. His blue eyes watched every movement of Harry’s. Harry bit his lip, leaning up slightly to press his lips to Louis’.

He just couldn’t get enough of Louis, everything he did made his body go all tingly and hot. Louis kissed him back, nipping at his lower lip lightly. Louis pulled back, his eyes wide with lust. “

Take off you’re shirt love.” Louis commanded, Harry nodded lightly, his hands tugging his shirt off on autopilot.

Harry tossed his shirt behind him, watching as Louis’ eyes zoned in on his naked and toned chest. Louis leaned down, his lips attaching to his left nipple to suck lightly. Harry let out a soft moan, his back arching into Louis’ mouth. 

Harry whimpered softly as Louis’ teeth grazed the sensitive nub. Louis pulled back, a small smirk on his lips. His sat back, his hands finding the hem of his shirt. Harry watched as he pulled it off slowly, almost like he had with his vest on stage. 

Louis threw the shirt next to Harry’s, before leaning down and pressing their naked chests together with a soft moan. “I think it’s time we also get you out of these pants.” Louis said with a wink, leaning up to suck on Harry’s lower lip as his hands fluently unbuttoned Harry’s jeans and slid them off his hips. 

Louis pulled back, tugging Harry’s jeans off fully and biting his lip as he started at Harry erection. Harry blushed, his hands twitching to cover himself up even though he was still in his boxers. “So beautiful.” Louis mumbled, sliding down Harry’s body to press wet open mouth kisses against the fabric. 

Harry moaned softly, his head falling back against the bed. “Louis..” He whimpered, jumping slightly as Louis’ fingers teased their way under his boxer hem. Harry raised his head to watch Louis look up at him through his lashes. Harry bit his lip, his eyes closing. “Louis. Please. Stop teasing me.” 

Louis shook his head, a smirk on his face before pulling away. “Don’t worry Hazza, you’ll get what you want soon enough.” He breathed into Harry’s ear, his tongue poking out to flick at Harry’s ear lob. Harry let out a soft whimper, his body arching to press closer to the smaller boy on top of him. 

Louis’ hands slid down to the front of Harry’s boxers, his forefinger hooking under the hem while his thumb rubbed circles against the front. Louis slowly dragged his thumb down, making Harry bit his lip anticipation for what was to come. “Lift you’re hips babe.” Louis said, sliding the boxers down past his hips.

Harry arched his back, lifting his hips off the bed for Louis to slide the boxers down his slim thighs and his long legs. Louis tossed the boxers behind Harry, licking his lips as he stared down at Harry’s naked erection. “On you’re stomach.” Louis commanded, Harry instantly flipping over for him. 

“Good boy.” Louis said, reaching out to knead Harry’s bum. Harry let out a small whine, pressing his bum back against back against Louis’ hand. “You have such a lovely bum Harry.” Louis whispered, leaning foreword to bite down on the milky white flesh. 

Harry blushed softly, a small moan escaping his lips. Harry looked behind him at Louis, watching as the older boy sucked a small love bite just above the conjunction between his thigh and bum. Harry whimpered softly, closing his eyes and dropped his forehead against his forearm.

Harry listened as Louis pulled back, the sound of his tight shorts hitting the ground. “Baby will you hand me that bottle next to you?” Louis asked in his ear, kissing just above his jugular. Harry nodded and reached out blindly for the bottle, passing it back to Louis with a small hum.

The sound of the uncapping bottle was lost in Harry’s ears, his mind only on the fact that he was naked under Louis and that he was really going to go through with this. What would his mum say? What would God say? Harry bit his lip, before he shook his head. 

Harry let out a small yelp when a cold wet finger traced around his hole, the cold wet feeling making him shiver slightly. ” Alright?” Louis asked, pressing the tip in slightly. Harry nodded ” ‘s cold but nice.” He said, pressing back on the finger slightly. 

Louis slowly pressed the finger in more, wiggling it around slightly until it was fully in. Harry’s bum, pressed flush against his knuckle. “Feels weird.” Harry mumbled, wiggling his bum slightly at the odd feeling. Louis slowly pulled his finger out only to thrust it back in slightly. Harry let out a small whimper as it started to burn a little. 

Louis wiggled the tip around a little, pressing it in to the little bundle of nerves that made Harry let out a surprised moan. “Do that again.” Harry said pressing back against his finger. Louis smirked and a thrusted in a little harder. “Louis.” Harry moaned, biting his lower lip. 

Harry whimpered softly when Louis’ finger prodded at his prostate. Harry’s eyes closed as he pushed back “More.” He choked out “I need more.” A second cold and wet finger pressed against his entrance, slipping in with a burn and a small whine from Harry. Louis stretched his fingers apart slowly, listening to the way that Harry would cry and whimper from the burn.

Harry jolted out of his pain haze, as a warm and wet tongue licked around Louis’ fingers. Harry let out a soft moan as Louis’ fingers brushed against his sweet spot once more. Louis licked around his fingers, thrusting in slowly as he stretched them out.

Harry moaned softly, his eyes closed tightly at the feeling of pleasure that washed over him. “Louis.. I-i’m ready.” He mumbled, biting down on his arm. Harry wasn’t fully sure what he was asking but he knew that the idea of getting more pleasure was so very appealing. 

Louis bit his lip. “Babe you’re not fully stretched out.” He said, his fingers continuing to thrust in and out of Harry’s tight hole. “Louis. Please.” He whimpered, turning his head to look at Louis with his wide lust full eyes. Louis caved almost instantly, the sight of Harry begging for it making him moan softly.

Louis pulled his finger out slowly, wiping them on the bed spread as Harry whimpered at the empty feeling he was left with. Harry watched as Louis uncapped the bottle, an idea coming to his head. “Louis.. May.. May I?” Harry asked, reaching out to take the bottle from Louis’ stunned hands.

Louis nodded dumbly, watching as Harry poured out a generous amount of lube on to his palm. Harry rubbed his hands together, warming the cold liquid up. Its just like lotion. Harry slowly wrapped his hand around Louis’ cock, biting his lip as he slowly pumped and spread the lube around Louis’ girth.

Harry listened as Louis moaned softly, watching his hand pump slowly. “H-harry, stop. I’m gonna cum.” He whimpered, pushing Harry’s hand away before pushing the younger boy back on his back with one hand. Louis pushed Harry’s legs apart, crawling between them.

“This is going to hurt at first baby.” Louis whispered, kissing his temple as he lined up with Harry’s hole. “If it hurts too bad just tell me and we can stop.” He said, watching as Harry nodded and bit his lip. Louis pressed their lips together as he pressed in, cringing slightly as Harry let out a small cry of pain.

Louis kissed him slowly, sucking on his lower lip as he pushed all the way in. Harry whimpered softly, the pain over riding his pleasure. He’s so big. Louis pulled back slightly “Do you want me to pull out?” He asked, his eyes flashing around Harry’s pain stricken face. 

Harry shook his head furiously. “N-no. Please.” He whispered. “Just.. Just let me adjust.” He said, biting his lower lip. Louis nodded, leaning down to kiss Harry’s lips sweetly. “I can do that.” Harry closed his eyes, kissing him back softly. After a few moments, Harry finally pulled back. 

“You can try moving now.” Harry said, giving an experimental wiggle of his bum which elected a small moan from Louis. Louis nodded and pulled out just a little before rocking back into Harry. Harry let out a muffled moan, the tip of Louis’ cock brushing his sweet spot. 

“Fuck you’re so tight Harry.” Louis whispered, rocking in slowly, his thrusts picking up speed each time. Harry moaned brokenly, his lower lip caught between his teeth to keep some moans hidden. Louis’ pulled out so that only the tip was in before slamming back into Harry, making the head bored of the bed slam against the wall. 

Harry felt his stomach tighten up, a odd feeling raising inside of him. “Louis, I-I-oh gosh.” He cried, his back arching as Louis slammed back into him. “Let it out baby.” Louis whispered, sucking a dark mark onto Harry’s throat as he teased his prostate with his tip.

Harry cried out loudly, his back arching as he came with a shudder. Louis followed not to long after, the warm liquid making Harry whimper softly. Louis pulled out slowly, listening to Harry whine at how empty he felt. “That was pretty good for your first time.” Louis said softly, pulling Harry into his arms.

Harry hummed “Will you stay with me or do you have some where else to be?” Harry asked, yawning as he hid his face in Louis’ collar bone. Louis shook his head “Nah. It’s just you and me.” Louis said,petting Harry’s curls. 

Harry sighed and nodded “I like the sound of that.” 

Louis nodded “You’re something I just might be able to get used to Curly.” He said, kissing Harry’s head softly.

Harry didn’t answer, instead his soft snores filled the room, a small smile across his face. Harry really did like being a bad boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
